In numerous telecommunications networks the need exists to subject telecommunications calls to call destinations which can be individually specified by the subscriber to a special, for example more favorable charging tariff. Usually, this is accomplished in that the subscriber notifies to his network operating company individual call numbers for which the special, favorable tariff is to apply. The data transmitted by the subscriber must be recorded by the network operating company and included in its accounting system. After the call/charges data of the subscriber have been compiled within a network, the evaluation of these data takes place by means of the accounting system; in this case, on the basis of the input of registered customer information, a corresponding accounting of charges in respect of selected call destinations takes place. In this case, a large administrative expenditure arises for the network operating company in the administration of the call numbers designated by the customer, so that specific handling routines within the accounting systems are sought.
Known methods exhibit certain disadvantages even for the subscriber, since, although as a rule the subscriber seldom changes his call destinations selected for a favorable tariff, a change is nevertheless inconvenient since the subscriber has to notify the network operating company in oral or written form of any change to the desired destination call number. In some cases, "through connection" of the altered destination call number does not take place immediately, but with a certain delay.